


warm and pink

by sevilleteen (avalanches)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Depression warning, M/M, but its all fluffy so its all good, they're both children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalanches/pseuds/sevilleteen
Summary: Soonyoung thought Christmas was cold and lonely, until he met a boy in a pink sweater, pink beanie, with pink cheeks to match.





	

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations to [Claire](https://twitter.com/vocalkwon) for winning the first day of my Christmas Writing Project! This is the start of my countdown to Christmas!
> 
> stay tuned for the other 9 fics that will be coming your way!
> 
> prompt #1: SoonHoon - Depression

The clock struck midnight, the sound echoing down the empty halls of the orphanage. 

 

Soonyoung winds the blanket around his tiny shoulders a little tighter, burrows his head into his knees, tries to keep the tears at bay. 

 

He’s always been teased by the other kids, been made the scapegoat for their pranks; and that was the reason why he was alone in his room on Christmas while the other kids were enjoying themselves at the party held by the church two blocks down. 

 

It wasn’t a big deal, Soonyoung sniffs, drawing the blanket even closer to himself. It smelled like fresh flowers, smelled like home, all before mommy went away and never came back. 

 

He inches his way closer to the window, clicks it open, stares down at the ground below. 

 

The courtyard of the orphanage was barren, the tiles worn out, scattered with bicycles and several plushies that had their limbs torn off. A dirty pink paw right beside the slide catches Soonyoung’s eye and he holds back a sob as he recognises the plushie crushed under a brick. 

 

It was the only thing other than his blanket that he had been allowed to bring from home to this dark place, where everything smelled too sterile and clean, where everyone wore the same grey uniforms and the same black shoes. It had been a birthday present from mommy for his 4th birthday, a cute pink bunny with floppy ears and a red bow tied around its neck. 

 

He had named it Hoshi. 

 

Hoshi had been ripped out of his hands in the playground during playtime, and the older kids, the meaner kids had made him watch as they ripped out Hoshi’s legs before running off to hide it. He had cried non-stop, fat tears streaming down his face, refusing to eat his dinner; Sister Kang had grown frustrated with him and sent him to his room, but not without a harsh scolding that still rung about in his ears. 

 

Here he was, all alone on Christmas Day. 

 

He wanted Hoshi, but he was so high up. He carefully pulled himself out on the ledge, swinging his feet over and keeping his eyes on the pink ear behind the slide. He could do it, he could just push himself off the ledge, and he would be with Hoshi, and no one else would care about him anyways. 

 

Soonyoung closes his eyes, tightens his grips on the ledge, pushes his hips forward. 

 

“Hey! Don’t fall!” 

Soonyoung’s eyes snap open, and his gaze darts around, searching for voice that had called out to him. He looks behind him; did someone stay back? Were they back already? Sister Kang was going to scold him, he wasn’t supposed to open the window. 

 

“Hey, hey! Over here!”

 

He turns his head back to the street, catching a small figure standing right outside the gate, wrapped in a giant pink sweater with a matching beanie on the top of his head. They were the exact pink that Hoshi was, and the sight of it made Soonyoung feel slightly happier.

 

“Hey! Don’t fall okay! It’s not good to fall!”

 

“B-but, I’m all alone, and I-” he turns his head slightly, breathing out a sigh of relief as he spies Hoshi, still under the slide, still dark and muddy but still pink, “I kinda want my bunny.” 

 

“Oh,” the small figure falls silent, and Soonyoung can see his small pink tongue sticking out from his lips, his hands bundled into the pockets of his cute pink coat. His cheeks are flushed from the cold, his hair peeking out messily from under his beanie. 

 

He looks cute, Soonyoung thinks, just like Hoshi. 

 

“It’s not good to fall though!” the small figure calls up to him, pulling out of of his hands clad in black mittens to wave up. Soonyoung returns the wave, feeling the corner of his lips pull up. 

 

“You’re smiling!” the boy on the street crows happily, clapping his hands. Soonyoung laughs, drawing his blanket closer around him, finally feeling the cold bite into his skin. It felt so good to laugh and smile again; he hadn’t been doing that since mommy left him. 

 

Mommy always wanted him to smile. 

 

“Hey,” he calls down to the boy, smiling as the other grinned up at him widely, his eyes turned into lines from the effort of it, “my name’s Soonyoung.”

 

“I’m Jihoon,” the boy replies, sticking out his right hand with the thumb up, “it’s nice to meet you, Soonyoung! I need to go soon, shall I find you some other time?”

 

Soonyoung thinks about playing with Jihoon, thinks about holding his hands and tucking his untidy fringe back under the pink beanie, thinks about showing Jihoon Hoshi once he has rescued him from under the swing. 

 

“Yeah, alright! Merry Christmas, Jihoon.”

 

“Merry Christmas!” Jihoon chirps back, waving at Soonyoung, the wide smile and his pink cheeks imprinting themselves into the latter’s mind as he runs down the road and slides into a car parked on the side of the road. 

 

Soonyoung smiles, climbs off the ledge, closes the window before sliding into bed. 

  
It wasn’t cold at all that night; it was warm, like Jihoon’s smile.


End file.
